Men
by Meloko
Summary: Sam is reminded that all men are alike


TITLE: Men  
  
AUTHOR: Meloko  
  
EMAIL: faithz_angel@hotmail.com  
  
ARCHIVE: fanfiction.net, Heliopolis and anybody who wants it  
  
CATEGORY: Thoughts, Romance  
  
SPOILERS:  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL: Anytime  
  
RATING: G  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS:  
  
SUMMARY: Sam is reminded that all men are alike  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story is written by yours truly, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: You'll see my point, no offence to any guys that read it, I was just slightly annoyed at the time! .... By the way, the guy could be any so if you want it to be Jack then its him, same for Daniel or any other guy! Feedback would really be appreciated; did u love/hate it, any comments would really help.  
  
Men  
  
Sam slammed the door in a fight of rage and the whole wall shook under the force. She couldn't believe his nerve, how dare he tell her what to do. Possessive idiot. They'd been friends for so many years but as soon as they start seeing each other he becomes a pig. A male chauvinist pig; another one joining the claimed occult of fools. She didn't care whether he came crawling back with flowers, like they'd make a difference. Not every problem can be overcome with a bunch of those retched things. A sign of love, more like guilt.  
  
She headed to the liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of whisky. She wasn't a usual drinker, but this time he'd really driven her over the edge. She took a swig and shook her head under the bad taste; next her eyes fell on the vodka.  
  
Several drinks later, she felt a lot more refreshed and a little dizzy but she finally sat down and got him out of her head. In her drunken state she decided that the single life was a good one, one, which you only had to worry about yourself and you, let no one tell you what to do. No one.  
  
Another two glasses later her eyes found the phone and tumbling to get to it she clumsily dialled the number.  
  
"I am a free woman," she told the answering machine determined but still slightly swaying. "I let no one tell me what to do, and I'm sick of you under minding me, I am no less equal" her balance finally subsided after another swig and she came crashing to the floor. "I no longer consider you worry enough, to be my boyfriend. I am a single woman and as the guy from..." she stopped trying to remember the name. "South park, 'respect my authority', wise words from a...single do you hear me..."  
  
Her head hit the floor and she moaned before being enveloped into the blackness.  
~  
  
In the morning a worried man answered his messages and found one left by his girlfriend. He (being male!) didn't think the fight had been that bad and he wasn't in the wrong, and was ultimately surprised to hear what she had said. Hoping, that the stuttering voice was one of drunkenness he headed over to her house. He knocked on the door to find a very dishevelled woman, not looking the beauty she normally was, answering. She looked angry.  
  
"I got your message"  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
He handed her flowers and she slammed the door.  
  
Shocked he banged his fist on the door and tried to get her attention. She ignored the noise and threw the carnations in the bin.  
  
"Tell me what I've done, please sweetheart," he begged feeling slightly foolish, as the neighbours watched him.  
  
"If you don't know what you've done then, you don't know me very well. Come back when you know and then maybe I'll be your sweetheart again".  
  
He pondered over her words and racked his brains but well, nothing. The next day he went back and told her he didn't know what he'd done but he does anything to make it better. This time he brought chocolates but she threw them back in his face and sent him away.  
  
He repeated this till a week later he finally realised what he'd done.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sam" he kissed her sweetly. "Just tell me, when I step out of line next time" he then produces a little adorable bear engraved with the words 'I love you'.  
  
She shook her head, and she realises that this is the best she's going to get so instead, she insisted they go out with him paying the bill!  
  
This is the wonderful world of men and relationships! 


End file.
